Smile
by Paura Nightshade
Summary: Summary inside. Not a traditional Chaos fanfic. Rating may go up. An AU


**An AU where Percy was not the Hero of either Prophecy or just a son of Poseidon. He is actually 5 years older (hence he's 18) by the time of the Sea of monsters. Percy was just your average Navy SEAL except for the fact that he was the youngest to join and graduate into the SEALs. He is now 21 and has been nicknamed 'the Loner' due to the fact that he often works best as a solo sniper and his caustic 'piss me off and you die' demeanor. Also to an unknown ability or two of his.**

**This AU starts at the beginning of the giant war. Percy is on an operation in Greece when he stumbles upon the hidden war.**

**Note: There will be several chapters that will be flashbacks to give you an idea on what happened.**

Smile

Chapter 1: Nothing ever happened

Smile after all everything is fine. I so badly want to kill the idiot who thought that up. I only have this to say.

**W**hiskey. **T**ango. **F**oxtrot. God things are so messed up, or should I say _gods._ Yep that's right kiddie's, the gods are real. I was already different to begin with. Now shit just got crazy, _real_ crazy.

I'm sitting here crouched behind a tree. My friend Nico is trying to explain the current craziness that is happening. The one who calls herself a child of Athena, Annabeth, is glaring at me impatiently.

I sigh and grimace. I hold up my hand and cut Nico off by saying, "I believe you."

He looked at me in shock. Annabeth narrows her eyes at me and says sarcastically, "Sure, and you believe horses can fly and dragons can speak."

I keep my face straight and say, "Believe me little girl. I have seen crazier things happen." Crazy things like me included. For the record, I have talked to dragons that speak, and I've also seen a flying horse. I know that flying horse because we're friends. His name is Blackjack for the record, and he happens to be obsessed with donuts.

She rolls her eyes and says, "Sure, because you're military."

I ignore her and turn to Nico. "So, what am I dealing with? Greek? Roman? Christian? Demonic? Mythological? Magical? Norse? Egyptian?"

Nico's eyes widen and he asks, "How did you know?"

"I ran into a demon awhile back. Called himself Lord Noir and bled black up until the end." I shook my head at that memory. "So which is it?"

"Greek and Roman", he replied.

Huh, so if I were to display my crazy magical ability they would probably kill me. Oh hey, that means I can use one of my other abilities. Which should I choose? Sea? Influence? Or Death? Hmm, being a son of Thantos sounds nice. "So, Titans or Giants? Or Primordials?"

"Giants", he said.

Annabeth glares at me and demands, "How do you know? Are you the the enemy?"

Before for I can answer, the shadows around us come alive and wrap around me. When they clear away, I look very different. A) I am now holding my bad ass scythe named Malevolent Inevitability. B) My clothes are are black and combat fitted. C) My wings were half spread and covered in shadow feathers.

"Huh", Nico said. "A child of Letus, Thantos' Roman half. It makes sense if you think about it." He turned to me and asked, "Perseus, did you know?"

"I knew I wasn't completely human by the time I turn nine." If only you knew Nico. "My mom explained it to me and told me what my father looked like." And he clearly was not Thantos.

Annabeth looked at me with interest. "I have never met a child of Letus, and according to legends, they are even rarer than the children of Aer." (Goddess of the Mist)

Great, now she's going to dissect me. I swear by Tartarus' scythe if she pries into my life I am going to kill her. I level a glare at her and shrink my scythe back into its tattoo form. Then I fold my wings into my back and turn to them stating, "You will take me with you."

Nico nodded and then he looked back at me and asked, "By the way, we are looking for a child of Poseidon. Have you met him?" He looked hopeful.

Yeah, it's me, but I can't tell them that now. Instead I heasitantly replied, "Yes?"

"Really? When? Where? What does he look like?" Nico fired off those questions rapidly with an excited look in his eyes. Even Annabeth looked hopeful.

"Why?" I asked out of curiosity because they are talking about me after all.

Annabeth explained. "We received two prophecies exactly one year ago. The first one is this.

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call_

_ To Storm or Fire the world must fall_

_ An oath to keep with final breath_

_ And foes bear arms to the doors of death_

The second one is this.

_ The missing son of the Sea shall rise_

_ Amidst Confusion and unspoken lies_

_ All will fall under his Influence_

_ Blinding the Second ones' danger sense_

_ With the death of World he gives his roar_

_ And the earth will celebrate as he soars"_

"That does not make any sense", I stated.

Nico snorts and says, "Tell me about it."

I sigh and say, "I saw him once. And it does not surprise me that you never found him. He calls himself Lucien Malachai, whether or not that is actually his name, I don't know. My team was surprised and slaughtered by a group of Afghans and I was the only one left when he came out of no where."

Nico's eyes widened and he leaned forward excited.

"He dropped from the trees with a tendril a water following closely behind him. He wielded daggers will unparalleled skill. He massacred them. When he had finished them off he turned towards me. Water and blood swirled through the air around him. He tilted his head and said, 'A kindred spirit', with an odd inflection. I didn't even get time to think about before my world went black."

Annabeth's jaw dropped as she heard that.

"When I came around, he was sitting cross-legged across from me with a fire between us. He introduced himself as Lucien Malachai and said he had given me a gift. 'A Blessing from the sea' he said. Since then really strange things have been happening to me."

Annabeth hummed and mumured, "How odd."

I agreed.

**So new story. My first AU. Next chapter will be part flashback part story. I plead for your aid in helping me with Primordial I am doing my best and now have a third of the chapter done. **

**Whoo! First term of school is almost done! 4 and a half months to go, yay!**

**Many thanks for the Seventy reviews I got on Primordial. You guys are awesome!**

**Sad news :(**

**I don't own PJO ): or any of the other things mentioned **

**I would like it if you would review. :)**

**Nightshade**


End file.
